FGN/New Super Mario Bros. Omega
These are the reviews for New Super Mario Bros. Omega. EEA Inc. Rank: ''B+: Extremely Awesome'' New Super Mario Bros. Omega was an extremely cool when it was first announced. Now, by looking at the article, it still says it is under construction, but I'd say the only things that are not finished being confirmed are the storyline and enemy list (not to mention all the new artworks to come). Obviously, the storyline was great and quite detailed. This is something you don't usual see in a sidescrolling Mario game. It's just Bowser kidnaps Peach and whatnot. However, the Vacuum Kidnapper storyline is unique and quite cool to read. I will also praise that Wario, Waluigi, Maria, and Luise are playable in the game. However, including Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Silver and even Daisy and Rosalina were a bit much. I think that eight characters was enough. Including Sonic character is something that Nintendo would likely not do for a Mario sidescroller. I also praise the fact that up to six players can play online. They would be a great experience for all gamers. But still, the game has a lot of similar things to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, released last year. Still, everyone loves a new adventure. Lastly, a adore the enemies that APIM Group, Inc. included in the game. Bring back Panser and Boomba Troopa was great and all the new enemies were just as good. Altogether, the game was extremely positive on my part. I'm looking forward to reviewing Super Mario Star Journey. Twenty-Second Choice Rank: ''C: Okay'' So, New Super Mario Bros. Omega is basically just New Super Mario Bros., except it pretends it has a detailed plot by just repeating the exact same thing over and over. As well as that, it basically just crams as much stuff as possible into it. The game is basically a gallery, especially considering the extremely bad English used throughout the whole thing, particulary the enemy list (at first, I thought it was just there "for da lulz", but apparently that was Arend trying his hardest). Now I'm going to actually start the review. That was just summing it up, up there. To begin, the majority of the storyline is just saying what the special abilities of the bosses are. Plus, it didn't really have good grammar but the whole article doesn't so I can't target this section specifically. Okay, the playable characters. The funniest thing is the extremely badly written character descriptions, "Our precious hero. He did many jobs, and always saves the day. Being a referee, athlete, doctor, or even explorer, Mario gained experience in almost all jobs. Even Mona from WarioWare, Inc. cannot beat him in getting jobs". Arend sure does like "jobs". Arend probably gives "jobs" out too, considering he made a transvestite a playable character in the game. As well as that, he had a bunch of Sonic characters. The problem is, a Sonic game and a Mario game's level designs are very different; sometimes it migt work (Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, for example), but unless Arend actually makes screenshots of the levels we'll never know. Anyway, the rest of that section's pretty average, except this line makes me laugh: "That's because he doesn't have any ability, and neither a downside". "There are some modes in New Super Mario Bros. Omega"... oh, nah duuuuuh. Anyway, Arend calls the story he made "wicked"; how is a turtle using a vacuum cleaner to steal a princess and some money "wicked"? Really, I can't be bothered pointing out everything that's wrong with the lists of worlds (what with the bad grammar and everything), so I'll just skip to the enemies. First of all, why do you need that much enemy types? From a game designer's standpoint (and I am game designer), that makes no sense. Anyway, the list of enemies is something I read whenever I feel like I'm too confideitn in humanity, and need to drastically reduce that amount. Or, when I feel like laughing. One of the funny ones is "They pop out the ground and rushes to Mario on a slipping way. Mario just stomps the mole to defeat it" lolwut. Also, to question Arend's sexuality even more (seeing as he does love those "job"s), he even went ahead and included a gay version of a Boo. Why, Arend, why? Children go to this site. Anyway, the list of power-ups is the same as the list of enemies. So I'll skip to the gallery, where we discover that it makes up about a quarter of the whole page; it would probably take up half if it weren't for Arend's storyline which is just explaining the bosses abilities over and over again, when he explains them all later on anyway. So, there's my review of Arend's mediocre New Super Mario Bros. Omega which also includes numerous homosexual references. EDIT: Also, he has things called "Rocket Pipes" in the gallery. For one, I'm pretty sure they are not mentioned anywhere else in the article (as with some other things in the gallery), and also the homosexual reference in their name. Category:Fantendo Games Network